Klaine Fairly Odd Parents!
by victory-monster
Summary: Finn is 10 when he is left alone for the night with his evil babysitter, Santana! He finally meets his Magical Fairy God Parents - Kurt & Blaine! Finn is in for some adventures now! Inspired by this drawing I found on "My favorite number of the alphabet is purple" tumblr original by laertena on tumblr !
1. Chapter 1

Please Rate and Review! Sorry I haven't posted in a while!

Finn was 10 when he met is magical godparents, his mother and step-father had gone out for dinner and a movie and his baby sitter, Santana, was round to watch him, she made him do the dishes before he could get his half of the ordered in pizza, when he finally was allowed to eat his slice, he dragged himself through to the living room to his slice. Santana had eaten ¾ of the pizza leaving little Finn with the slice of pizza with fish and pepper, Finn's least favourite. He ran upstairs listening to Santana's laugh echoing from downstairs. He woke up 20 minutes later soaked with Santana standing over him with a bucket in her hand looking satisfied. Finn was ready to scream, his eyes started to build up with tears.

"Good you're awake, wouldn't want you to miss your bedtime!" Santana said to Finn in a sickly sweet voice,

"But you just woke me up! And I'm not tired!" Finn started to yell in Santana's face before she just pushed him back on the bed,

"Oh well, we could watch your favourite TV show! The world of lip-gloss! It's on the make-up channel!"

"That's your favourite show!" Finn jumped off the bed and followed Santana toward his bedroom door before she turned around standing in the hallway in her red dress,

"Oh so it is! HAHAHA!" She walked down the hallway while Finn slammed the door behind her, he made his way over to his shelf of toys and grabbed his magic 8 ball, while jumping on to his bed, he asked the magic 8 ball a question,

"Oh magic 8 ball, when will my parents be home?" he shook the ball hard before peaking at the answer, "Titanic directors cut! They will be ages, they are dumb!" He threw the magic 8 ball to release his anger but instead he releases something else…

The ball splits in two and a magical wisp of colour flowed and raised out of the ball with a flash of light that blinded Finn for 10 seconds, when Finn turned around he saw 2 floating men! One had red trousers, a white shirt, red bowtie, suspenders and dark curly hair, the other had black trousers a white t-shirt and a grey waist coat on but both of them had a set of wings, a crown and a magic wand in their hand,

"Hey Finn!" The curly haired one introduced himself,"Hey I'm Blaine!" then the other brown haired one cut in, "and I'm Kurt!" Finn just stood in shock at these two mental beings!

"and we're…your Fairy Godparents!" they flew to the corner of the room and a sign with flashing lights spelling out 'fairy god parents' appeared behind them,

"What's do you think Finn?" Kurt asked, Finn just stood their wide eyed staring at the clear dream he was having, "Blaine, I think we broke him?"

Finn finally replied while edging his way to the door, " I'm calling the cops," Blaine looked towards Kurt and raised his wand and magically a railway crossing barrier appeared in front of Finn, he stopped dead in his tracks,

"Hold it tiger!" Kurt called out! "You can't tell anyone about us!"

"If you do we will just disappear forever!" Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and pulled him close smiling widely!

"Why?" Finn stared at the two with wide eyes, no idea how much these two have changed his life.

"That's what the rule book says!" Finn's looked up to see the biggest book in his life appear above him with 'DA RULES' printed on it before it dropped on top of him!

Blaine laughed before flying over to him," There are lots of rules, Finn!"

"Why are you here?"

"We want to help you Finn! We are magical!" he threw his hand out and little sparks flew out! Kurt interrupted Blaine

"We grant wishes!" Finn turned to the door which had been slammed opened by Santana,

"What's going on up here!" Finn turned to see a fish bowl with two little goldfishes swimming round each other in circles

"What's with the fish…" Santana asked tapping the fishbowl, Kurt and Blaine filched, they both swam behind the small castle,

"They are my god-fish! NO! Gold-Fish!" Santana face pulled it's self into a tight smile,

"Fish are full of germs, wouldn't want you to get sick! Maybe I should flush 'em !"

"NO!" Finn cried out as Santana picked up the fish bowl, Blaine turned to Kurt with a worried look,"Should we do something?" Kurt turned to Blaine and gave him a fish kiss, "Finn has to wish for it, honey!"

"I hate that rule,"

"I'm calling a union meeting in 4 years." Finn grabbed the bowl out of her hand and place them back down, she gave him a warning that he had an hour to get rid of them!

They flew out the bowl and back to fairy form as soon as the door shut!

"What a lovely girl." Kurt said sarcastically,

"I love her fangs," Blaine added,

Finn's eyes lit up as he remember what he heard before,

"You grant wishes you say?"

"Sure do! And we love children with imagination! So wish away!" they both said in unison!

"I wish for… JELLY." Kurt raised his wand and magic sparked from it, Finn waited a minute until he heard Santana's screams

Blaine turned to Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist, "you were always good at desserts!" They both started to laugh hysterically

"Whipped Cream!" Finn called out, Blaine raised his wand and they only waited second to hear her screams again!

"That's great you guys! Can you make her in to a giant … chocolate shake?"

Blaine looked to Kurt and asked "My I do this one hon?"

Kurt nodded and grinned, Blaine's wand lit up and Santana lit up, she appears to be a giant chocolate brown …SNAKE! Finn screamed and ran out of the kitchen,

"He said chocolate shake not chocolate Snake!" Kurt rolled his eyes Blaine looked down his wand, "I gotta get this thing fixed"

Meanwhile Santana Snake, started to chase Finn down the hall Finn panicked and called out "KURT BLAINE!" they appeared in front of him looking concerned about the giant snake, "Wish for something Finn!"

"I...I wish she was a FLY!" Kurt and Blaine waved their wands and poof Santana appeared as a tiny fly, Finn held out his hand and a fly swatter appeared, "Thank you!" She flew on the fridge when Finn Called out, "FROST BITE" then Kurt and Blaine appeared as two polar bears out the fridge and Santana flew to another part of the house. "Anything else Finn?" Blaine asked with a smile, Finn held out a wish list, they took it in their hands and 'ooo'd' …

For the next hour and half Blaine Kurt and Finn played around with Santana using the 'WishList' and as Finn's parents returned the placed Santana on the couch, and ran up stair, Finn's parents nudged Santana awake , Finn hid around the corner , watching Santana run out the door, as fast as she could!

He ran up to his room and jumped into bed and just before he fell asleep he watched Blaine and Kurt dance around their fish bowl moving things into their purple castle, and going to bed for the night, It's was going to be a very interesting time with his two GodParents…


	2. Chapter 2

Klaine-Fairly Odd Parents

Where's The Wand?

One late night at the Hudson's house Finn's baby sitter, Santana, was jumping between the living room clock which read 7:45pm and the main front room window, waiting for Mr and Mrs Hudson coming in from their night out.

"Where the hell are they!?" Santana cried out, "Mr and Mrs Hudson were supposed to be home 10 minutes ago!" As soon as she said it the familiar black 4x4 came up the drive, and Mr and Mrs Hudson stepped out with some very interesting hats on their heads, "Finally!" Santana cried out, she walked to the door and pulled it open with such a force the whole house moved! Mr Hudson walked in first laughing from a joke his wife had said he moved to hang up his coat then turned to Santana,

"Thanks for babysitting Santana, sorry that we are late!" Mr Hudson said to Santana with a smile, "The save the sprinkler foundation meeting ran a little long" Their hats turned in a sprinkler motion and sprayed her with water, soaking her hair.

"Oh you were late! I hadn't noticed! What lovely hats…"

"Oh isn't tonight the big costume dance at school?" Mrs Hudson pulled off her hat and sat it on the table with the lilies on the table,

"Oh is it," Santana pulled forward a divider screen, her shadow danced behind it, moving and struggling to pull on her outfit," I wondered why I was wearing this!"

"Oh! She's a fairy godmother! How amazing!" Mrs Hudson stood back to take a good look at Santana "Oh How beautiful!"

"Still could use a magic touch!" Mr Hudson walked off to rummage round the cupboard "maybe something from our emergency costume supplies will come in handy! Heaven knows it's helped me in the past."

"Oh by the way how was Finn this evening?"

"Oh you know the angel has been playing quietly in his room, all evening" mutter under her breath about the little twerp.

_MEANWHILE…. UPSTAIRS IN FINN'S ROOM…._

Hidden behind the bedroom door raged a violence battle on the bedroom seas, the giant blue pirate ship rocked back and forth in the waves, The two crew men fighting against the motions, as they fought with their wooden swords,

"ARRGH matey! Have ye any last words before Blue beard the pirate makes ye walk the plank!"

Finn stood on the end of the plank with a grey pirate hate upon his head while has body was wrapped in rope. Blaine hovered in a classic full blue pirate costume with an eye patch on one of his eyes, "Blue beard? Really Blaine?" Finn said giving Blaine an un-impressed look.

"Hey! This pirate game was your idea Finn and besides Blue is my favourite colour! ARRGH!" Blaine called out waving his pirate hook in Finn's face; Finn just looked bored and almost laughed at Blaine's silliness "Ok I'll give it a try." Finn bounced on the plank and flipped over Blaine,

"Not so fast Blue Beard!" he gave a battle cry and pulled out his sword once free from the ropes,

"Hey where is Kurt?" Finn asked Blaine putting down his sword,

"Oh you know how Kurt is, he's probably still getting dressed" As soon as Blaine finished a magic cloud appeared and Kurt had arrived in a full pirate outfit matching Blaine's but in full red with two matching eye patches covering both eyes, Blaine turned round to his husband and laughed,

"Well how do I look?" Kurt smiled, then realised he couldn't see, "AAAH I'm blind!" Blaine gave a chuckle, raised his hand and used his wand to remove one of his husband's eye patches,

"Oh Kurtie, you only need one Baby," little love heart started to circle them both, "Oh thanks sailor!" Kurt winked and they both fell to the floor in laughter!

"How we doing so far Finn! This fun enough?" Blaine flew over to Finn leaning on the mast of the ship, "Don't quit your day job guys! I knew it'd be thrilling having my fairy godparents around the house," Finn said to himself, "Avast ye swab!" Blaine called out and the three pirate clashed swords, or in his fairy g

od parents case wands, they clashed swords moving across the ship, until Finn hit Kurt's wand out of his hand but unfortunately his wand flew out the window… and landed in Santana's costume box…

"OMG she has my wand!" Kurt hid in Blaine's chest and clung to him as Blaine rubbed his back "A wand in the wrong hands could mean total disaster, and Santana's hands are the worst hands around" not because they were evil just, dry, Blaine and Kurt love to moisturise their faces and hands. Finn jumped up in excitement as idea came into his head!

"I know! I'll wish the wand back!"

"It's not that simple!" then the dreaded Rule book appeared above Finn, and crushed him again, Finn made a grunting noise when it landed on him, Kurt opened the book and found the page he was looking for,

"I knew it, the "finders keepers rule, whoever holds the wand has complete control over it! We can't wish it back! As long as she has it, she has the power to grant her own wishes plus the wishes of others!

"Then we gotta follow her to the dance! And get It back ourselves! Blaine quick! We need transportation!" Blaine smiled and waved his wand.

_AT THE DANCE _

"At least I found this fake wand in that dumb costume box, now I'll win the contest for sure!" She laughed and continued her walk until she reached the school doors; meanwhile Blaine, Kurt and Finn had just arrived as a horse and carriage with Finn inside, Blaine being a slightly fat pony and Kurt and a red carriage. As they stopped Kurt and Finn crashed into the back of Blaine and the magic disappeared,

"A Coach really?"

"Best we could do with one wand"

"Besides it worked for Cinderella!" Finn stood up and brushed off the dirt from where he landed, "Why did I have to where her dress!"

"Sorry the wish came in the set!"

"Good thing this is a costume party! You two will fit in well. Blaine! I wish I had a Manlier costume!" Blaine waved his wand, and changed Finn into a toilet.  
"Blaine we have to discuss manliness."

As Santana went to get a drink of punch she food the rotting healthy food counter, what surprised her is when the boy next to her dressed as a monster wanted pizza and hotdogs, she saw a small glowing light in the corner of the eye, then Pizza and Hotdogs dropped from the ceiling! It all landed on Kurt before he could get the wand, Santana screamed because the pizza left a stain on her ball dress, As she ran to the bathroom a small German horn band were playing, "God they are so boring can't they just be rock," She saw the glowing once again and suddenly she was in the middle of a rock concert at her school! Finn was run over by the crowd rushing to the concert before he could grab the wand.

Blaine leaned against the lockers in the hall, "Time to use the most power weapon in my arsenal, ME! Hahaha!" Blaine crossed his arms, gave a smouldering look, and hid his wand under his arm, "Hey gorgeous!" as Santana walked by, she didn't give a second glance. Blaine gave and embarrassed look and ran ahead, he waved his wand, and became a tall muscle strong teen with perfect tan and amazing hair and pulled the same pose, "Hey Gorgeous! Want to dance?" Santana turned to the teen Blaine and melted. "Come on Dance with me try out the Blain… I mean the Blair." He winked at her and her eyes turned to hearts, she fainted to the ground, and Blaine just laughed at his own charm on people.

"Mission accomplished!" Just then a very angry fairy Kurt flew into Blaine's face,

"Listen Mr Magic Man! I may not be as young as I used to be but just remember that you are still a married man!" Kurt yelled pulling Blaine's human ear,

"Yes Kurt! Ow Babe you're hurting my ear! It was just for the wand!" Kurt pulled Blaine away before Santana woke up, still with the wand.

"I'm sorry Kurtie," Blaine made begging hands and pleaded to Kurt, "Please forgive me!" Kurt closed his eyes and turned away, "I don't know." As Kurt and Blaine argued, Santana tried her best to clean her dress in the bathroom, Blaine waved the wand and The rock band turned into a classic band, playing love songs, "May I have this dance honey?" Kurt giggled and took his husbands hands, and twirled around the school hall, completely in a world of its own,

"HEY TEENS THE WINNER OF THE COSTUME CONTEST! SO MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE GYM HALL!" Santana panicked and ran out in her underdress, She tripped over a couple dancing in the hallway and lost the wand, she didn't care, she ran fast to the hall, Kurt picked himself and his wand up and smiled and hugged it,

"In Second place the Blue and Red couple!" Kurt and Blaine ran up the stair and took the trophy and kissed each other, and smiled! "And the winner is…. Santana! For the most revealing …and frankly scariest costume!" She screamed and ran off the stage! Finn laughed so hard he fell to the floor! "Well done you two you basically one! And made Santana's dance! haha!... To be continued….


End file.
